


the cherry and the baby go well together

by smugmaster



Category: Windchill Summer – Norris Church Miller
Genre: 2 soft sapphic kisses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chat Logs, Developing Relationship, F/F, Skype, carlene lives au, is arkansas in the south?, modern au cause i can't write southerners from the late 60s, these two i swe ar, why didnt norris take her chance to serve the gays when she got it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugmaster/pseuds/smugmaster
Summary: do you see that title
gross.
alternate title, "cherry and baby are actually gay (and carlene is the winglady)"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shizuruu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuruu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's not gay if it's on the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573204) by [shizuruu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuruu/pseuds/shizuruu). 



> for shizuruu, my fav gay skype meme

**sunday**

[15:33] **tastie cherry tree trunks:** aaaaaa are you done with classes??

 

[16:04] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** yea sorry i didnt see the message now i am

[16:04] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** hav u been wiating for 30 minutes cherry om g

[16:07] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** cherryyyyyyy

[16:11] **tastie**   **cherry tree trunks:** I’m here!! just studying sorry..

[16:12] **tastie cherry tree trunks:** in starbucks right in front of campus!!

[16:14] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** starbucks. i cant believe this

[16:15] **tastie**   **cherry tree trunks:** hufhdhug I really like their latte ok??

[16:15] **tastie**   **cherry tree trunks:** aaaaa anyways are you coming over so we can go home already!!

[16:15] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** yea!

 

**saturday**

[19:56] **tastie cherry tree trunks:** baby??? i need to talk………

 

[20:11] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** what

 

[20:17] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** aaaaaaaa cherry what’s wrong are you ok

 

[20:24] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** did som1 did somth u if they did i s2g i will end them

[20:27] **tastie cherry tree trunks:** ricky don is an asshole that’s what

[20:28] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** water is wet

[20:30] **tastie cherry tree trunks:**  :(((((((

[20:32] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** ye that was insensitive of me but its also tru

[20:33] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** do you want me to come over with cola and nachos??

[20:34] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** we’ll make memes on ricky and design an elaborate plan that involves putting said memes all over sweet valley and also mayb watch some sacry movies

[20:35] **tastie cherry tree trunks:** that would be great

[20:37] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** ill be over in 10 love uuuu  <3

 

**sunday**

[10:12] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** hdigdgysuyhuwdheydegdvsudg i did not mean

[10:13] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** for that to hapen

 

[15:47] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** cherry im sor r y id dint mean t kiss u a

[15:48] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** it ju st happe ne d

 

[21:36] **tastie cherry tree trunks:** I’m fine!!!!!!!!! aaaa ImM just sorta !!!??? about the whole thing I’ve just been?????? thinkifg  about it

[21:37] **tastie cherry tree trunks:** ahh  if it amde you that uncomfy we could just!! pretend it never happened?? altho it might change some things

[21:40] **tastie cherry tree trunks:** aa baby its fine! do u want me to come over and talk about it? or watch another movie??

[21:47] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** hh h id love tha t

[21:48] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** i w s really sacred

[21:50]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** sacred

[21:50]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** sacred

[21:51] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** fasfsgsfdasdsg block’d

[21:51]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:**  :)

 

**friday**

[17:35]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** carlene?

[17:36]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** I need your help with this

[17:38] **ida red the undead:** ???

[17:38] **ida red the undead:** whats up

[17:40]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** I might hav e

[17:40]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** developed feelings for Baby

[17:43] **ida red the undead:** OH mY GO D

[17:43] **ida red the undead:** FINALLBY

[17:44]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:**????

[17:45] **ida red the undead:** HOW TH o

[17:45]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** u m

[17:47]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** I was rly upset bc i found out that ricky don had cheated on me and stuff and um I tolkd Baby

[17:48]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** so ah she came over and we watched lots of movies and like when the last one ended she sort of kissed me??? I ened up kissing her back an f

[17:48]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** yea that’s that ahaha weve just tried to make things go back to normal but I feel ?? idk nervous around Baby now

[17:50] **ida red the undead:** ooooooh my goooooooooooooooooooood oooooooh my god. oh my god. oooooooh. my god oh my god

[17:50] **ida red the undead:** it finally happend

[17:51] **ida red the undead:**  i would like to thank not only myself but also Jesus

[17:51]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:**?????? what?

[17:52] **ida red the undead:** list en

[17:52] **ida red the undead:** you two have been a gay bomb waitin to explode

[17:53]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** what

[17:53] **ida red the undead:** what

[17:54]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** I mean

[17:54]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** what? what do you mean by gay bomb??

[17:55] **ida red the undead:** oh my gooooooood

[17:55] **ida red the undead:** how have u not seen this

[17:56] **ida red the undead:** u two are like…. stick together 90% of the time ive known u which is 17 years i counted

[17:57] **ida red the undead:** ur always rly affectionate??? havent u seen the difference between the way baby is with u n the way she was w/ bean??? (b4 he went to prison==

[17:58] **ida red the undead:** also if ur relationship was based on touchiness id say you hate ricky but evry1 does bcus ricky is a piece of shit

[17:58]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** :(

[17:59] **ida red the undead:** ur still not over that huh??? sry :/

[18:00]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** it’s ok

[18:01]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** its not my fault he doesn’t want this sweet ass

[18:02] **ida red the undead:** huygtyfryfthjgt

[18:04]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** so umm should i confess??

[18:05] **ida red the undead:** only if ur sure about this?? mayb wait one more week to help ur feelings settle

[18:05]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** Yeah okay… that’s valid I’ll try it

[18:05]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** thanks for your help carly!!! byee <3

[18:08] **ida red the undead:** i always make the gay happen…. dont mention it ;)

 

**friday**

[13:16]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** okay

[13:16]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** takes deep breath

[13:17]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** i’m gonna

[13:17]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** Do It

[13:18] **ida red the undead:** hdujhusjdgdg pls tell me the new when ur don e

[13:19]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** aaahh were meeting today i’ll tell u how it goes ??!! bye

 

[17:34]  **ida red the undead:** how… did it go………. i need to kno cherry

 

[20:38]  **ida red the undead:** pls cherry im Dying

 

[22:46]  **ida red the undead:** im assuming it either went rly well or you Died so im just gonna go to bed and ask u tomorrow

 

**saturday**

[14:03]  **ida red the undead:** ok ive waited long enough now u better tell me if the gay succeeded…

 

[14:56]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** it went

[14:56]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** I guess I’m in a relationship now

[15:00]  **ida red the undead:** my crops have been watered. my skin is smooth and soft. im perfectly healthy and have energy to do evrything. my depression is cured

[15:01]  **ida red the undead:** u gOTA tell me how it wne t

[15:04]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** um we went to my huse to watch movies again and like we didn’t stop until late into the night

[15:09]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** I dindt get the opportunity to tell her and stuff but like when we were abt to go to bed I just sorta blurted out ”i might like u” and she was like ”what ” and I was like ”what” and like….. she was like ”you like me???” and i was like ”yeah like romantic like” and we just sorta sat there for a few to let it sink in and idk?? we just hugged each other and she said ”I might like you too”

[15:11]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** and this morning we had breakfast together and when she left about 10 minutes ago I kissed her goodbye and she smiled?? I’ m

[15:13]  **ida red the undead:** oh myG oD

[15:14]  **ida red the undead:** me, the Bi Mother,

[15:14]  **ida red the undead:** im so proudt

 

**sunday**

[11:39]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** So..

[11:40]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** are we

[11:40]  **tastie cherry tree trunks:** a thing now..??

[11:42] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** im

[11:42] **short girls kickin white fuckboi ass:** yea

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't read this book in a while but honestly i haven't had the time cause school is killing me and i need those Good Grades™
> 
> this fic is somewhere post canon (which isnt actually canon since carlene is still alive)
> 
> cherry and baby are my gfs, i love tol cherry and her shorty gf


End file.
